Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to voltage regulators and in particular to on-chip voltage regulators. Successive generations of processors are increasing the demands on loads such as phase locked loop (PLL) blocks, which require a regulated supply. Accordingly, improved regulator circuits are desired.